Breathe Into Me
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: abandoned The usually dull, quiet lives of Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen are turned upside down with the arrival of newcomers Jasper, Rose and Bella Swan. Now Alice is the lamb and Jasper is her lion in this twisted version of twilight.
1. Chapter 1

There's something about small towns that attracts people to them. Perhaps it's the limited number of opportunities surrounding them in a cozy town with a mere population of one thousand. Perhaps it's the lack of privacy amongst neighbors where secrets are nonexistent and rumors and gossip are a part of everyday vocabulary. I can greatly understand why someone would want to leave the godforsaken town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. On the other hand, I cannot imagine why one would venture towards a small town such as Gatlin, as the locals call it, from a prosperous, lively city such as Chicago or Philadelphia. This would explain my utter shock and dismay when I learned where the new kids in school had moved here from; from New York City; the fashion capital of the world, the city that never sleeps. I've heard of people trying to escape Gatlin to try to make it in a city such as New York, but very few actually succeeded. It is said that if you can make it in the city, you can make it anywhere. Moving from New York City to a small redneck town like Gatlin? Now that's just crazy talk.

My name is Alice Mary Cullen, formerly Brandon, and this is where our story begins. September thirteenth was a day just like any other; the third day of me and my brothers' senior year of high school. We were all excited to finally be entering our fourth and final year of high school. It was a bittersweet occasion since it was the last first week for us and we knew that this time the following year, we would be long gone from this hell hole. How was I supposed to know that September thirteenth was the day that the Swans and the Hales would move to Gatlin and transfer to our school - Gatlin High. How unoriginal and boring. There's a local myth about how Gatlin High was named, but the story in itself is a dull one, so I'll save you the trouble of having to read about it.

September thirteenth of my senior year started out just like any other day; I woke up, complained about having to go to school and refused to take the bus. My brothers, Emmett and Edward, were ordered by my parents to drive me to school. Never being one to refuse the orders and wishes of our parents, my brothers bit their tongues and gave me a ride to the local prison known as Gatlin High. It's a funny thing - the relationship between my brothers and I. Up until my freshman year of high school, all three of us Cullen children were inseparable. It didn't matter that we all weren't the same age and didn't have the same interests. Emmett and Edward would go shopping with me even though it's been a proven fact that the equivalence to burning in hell for men is to go shopping. Though, there was a price that had to be paid. If they went shopping with me, I would have to pick up some of their habits and learn their skills. I am probably the only seventeen year old teenage girl who loves going shopping, playing chess and learning about mechanics. Though, I'm getting off track, aren't I?

Back to September thirteenth - the day they came, the day everything changed suddenly. After I arrived at school, my brothers and I parted ways. We all have our own set of friends. Emmett has his jock friends, I have my drama club friends and Edward has his smart, honor roll friends. It's not as simple as I just put it, but for now it will have to do. I was never the quiet, loner girl who stayed far off in the corner, minding her own business and not mingling with others. I have always managed to get along well with others and I have often been known as a social butterfly. My mother claims that it's a trait I have inherited from her, but she's merely flattering herself. In a school of four hundred, it's not that hard to know everyone by name and to be able to greet them all. I've attended school with the same people all the way back to Mommy and Me classes since before I could walk. We rarely get any visitors here in the small town of Gatlin. And the rare few tourists that come here quickly leave in disappointment in seeing that we're just like any other small, boring, little town.

Gatlin is boring and perhaps that is why I loathe it so much. Nothing interesting ever happens here. Well that was true up until that fateful day. The rest of the morning is a blur to me except for the fact that the next time I saw my brothers, they weren't alone. I was supposed to stay after class to work on my art project, meaning I would have to miss my lunch period, but my art teacher was absent. I think I'm the only person who actually likes art and looks forward to the art projects that we're assigned each term. I've been in the same art class since freshman year since I love it so much. I was shocked to see that my favorite teacher, Miss Young, was absent. She was never absent; I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. As I made my way down to the lunchroom in a lulling silence, I didn't acknowledge my fellow peers as I would usually do. Perhaps that was what set me apart from the others that day.

Everyone in the small town of Gatlin feels trapped here. It's so easy to blend in with everyone else since we're all in the same boat. People often feel like they have to compete with one another to set themselves apart from each other; to draw attention to themselves. I've never been like those people that scream out across the crowded hallway to another friend of theirs just to show people that they have friends as well. I always found it rude to ignore my friends in the hallways, but that day, I had been too wrapped up in my own little world to really notice what was going on around me. Perhaps if I hadn't been looking down, so engrossed in my new bright purple and black etnies, I would have been notified of the arrival of the newcomers. Surely there had been people trying to get my attention to inform me that there were new students in Gatlin. That would have sparked my curiosity since everyone knew that I loved to know things. If you needed to know something, all you had to do was go up to Alice Cullen and ask her. She knew everything and if there was something she didn't know, well then she'd find out for you. Those were the immediate words that followed the mentioning of my name and I didn't mind one bit. I loved knowing everything that happened in other people's lives since it's so boring around here that it's like my own personal soap opera. However, for some twisted reason, that day I hadn't been forewarned of the arrival of the new students.

Walking into the lunchroom, I scanned the usually noisy cafeteria and looked for my friends over at my usual table. It didn't irk me as it would have on any other day how quiet it was in the lunchroom that day. If I had been paying attention to what was going on around me, perhaps that's when I would have noticed that the atmosphere had changed in the room. I glanced around and noticed that my brother wasn't alone for once. My brother - Edward - was usually the one off sitting by himself, playing a game of solitaire or reading a book. He was the shy, quiet one who had seldom friends but the people that were lucky enough to be called his friends were the real deal. Edward didn't befriend "fake" people as he called my friends. He loved meeting new people, but he had a sense about them. He was able to tell who was a genuine person and who was an arrogant, self absorbed prick upon meeting them. He often ridiculed my taste in friends because I didn't see them for who they really were. That day, he wasn't alone, as he normally was.

It should have shocked me that he wasn't in the library with his usual nerdy friends, but that didn't dawn on me. I found my feet moving on their own accord as I made my way over to where my brother sat - ignoring my friends and their frantic gestures to get my attention. They must have sensed me looking or heard me coming because all of them stopped talking at once. They eyed me curiously, all of them with the same bright, golden eyes - the two girls and the one boy.

There was one blonde girl who was scowling at my approach. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was irritated that I had the nerve to disturb them. My insides bubbled at her penetrating glare; she was gorgeous. She wasn't the girl next door, but she had a tall, slim figure that models would die for. Her honey blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in thick, loose waves that didn't move out of place as she moved her head. Her make up was flawless and her outfit hugged her like a second skin; accentuating her hour glass figure. I had to blink and tear my gaze away from her so that I could look over at the next girl. This one had the same golden eyes as the blond but her dark brown locks fell down to her mid back in loose waves. She wasn't as well dressed and put together as the blonde, but she was breathtaking, nonetheless. She had flawless features as well and her thin, tiny figure made me suck in my own gut, a feeling of self consciousness welling up inside my belly that I hadn't felt since the sixth grade when a girl had poked me directly in the stomach.

Then I saw him and time stopped. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but for me, time literally stood still. Everything seemed to happen next in slow motion; he must have felt my gaze on him for when I looked at him, studying his beautifully marred features, he glanced up and his familiar golden eyes held mine for a few long seconds before looking away and turning back to my brother. He had thick, blonde hair, like the girl who was still looking at me as if she wanted to murder me. He was just as tall as her; five foot seven approximately which was a whole foot taller than me about. He was well built and well dressed as well, though you could still see the rippling muscles beneath his light blue button up shirt. He looked like he was in a great amount of pain, but perhaps that was just my assumption for as I came closer to the table, I noticed that he had several scars, barely noticeable from far away, outlining his handsome features. I blinked in shock and felt a well up sadness bubbling up inside of me. He didn't deserve those scars and even though I had never seen nor spoken a word to this guy before, I found myself looking at him sympathetically. He must have noticed the familiar look of pity because he tore his gaze from mine angrily, almost in shame and turned back to my brother.

After what felt like a lifetime, I finally reached the lunch table and was unsure of what to say. I glanced expectantly at my twin brother, Edward. These three newcomers would have to be blind to not notice that Edward and I were siblings, twins nonetheless. Edward was obviously not understanding my silent indication to introduce myself, so the small, fragile looking brunette who was currently situated beside my brother piped up. "Hello," she said in a melodious tone that would have lulled me to sleep if I had been tired. She smiled at me and it was impossible not to return the smile; her aura was so welcoming and her personality shined through. The blonde girl, however, turned sourly to me and made a face. "Do you always interrupt conversations," she asked rudely. I winced for she had a sweet, lovely voice as well which made her harsh words pain me even more.

My brother seemed to awaken at that and sighed deeply. "Rosalie, this is my sister, Alice. She's actually my twin," he informed her before quickly turning back to look at Bella. I raised an eyebrow at that, noticing the way that he was looking at Bella - it was the way in which every girl wanted to be looked at. I found it odd that my brother, who had never had a girlfriend in his entire life before, was ogling over a girl he had just met.

The blonde whom I could only assume was Rosalie grunted her response and nodded her apology to me. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't notice. I'm Rosalie Hale," she said, jutting out her hand. I eyed it momentarily, wondering if I should shake it. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate my intrusion, but I quickly shook her hand before withdrawing my hand from hers. Once we shook hands, she nodded towards the girl who had caught my brother's eye. "That's Bella Swan over there, my step sister. And this is Jasper Hale, my brother," she said, introducing the blonde who had visible scars decorating his handsome features. At the mention if his name, he politely turned to me and nodded in my direction, signaling his acknowledgement of my existence before turning back to stare at my brother and his sister. I raised an eyebrow but smiled politely at each of them in turn. I didn't want to admit it but I was suddenly feeling rather self conscious. Having been brought up with the same people, I had long since overcome my fears of not being able to measure up to their standards. The longer you know someone, the more comfortable you feel around them. Perhaps that was why I didn't feel at all comfortable and relaxed around the newcomers.

I stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do next. I didn't usually sit with my brother but he wasn't usually in the lunchroom either. Perhaps the boy saw my look of distress for he scooted over, barely making enough room for one person to sit on the bench. I was careful not to look at him as I wordlessly sat beside him, trying not to brush up against him. There was something about him that told me that he didn't like being touched. Maybe he didn't even like being near people for all I knew. The only thing I was sure of was that of all the people here in Gatlin my quiet, dorky brother was the one to befriend them and sit with them at lunch. I must have looked confused for the boy who had been introduced as Jasper was looking at me intently, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he were trying to figure out a long, complicated math problem. I was about to ask him what was the matter when he opened his mouth to speak. "Alice is a lovely name," he stated simply before looking at me for a quick moment longer and turning away to look back at my brother and Bella.

That was an interesting lunch period to say the least. No words were spoken but I felt everyone's eyes on me throughout the entire meal, as if expecting me to snap. I didn't like that they were all staring at me so intently, as if they were in sync and on the same page; as if there was something I was missing. I would have asked them all different sorts of questions like where they came from or what they were doing here, but I was too intimidated. I'm not one to be frightened easily, but the Hales and the one Swan, with their deathly pale skin and dark, golden eyes could make even the most gallant soldiers stutter. I didn't trust my voice to be able to carry a tune so I kept to myself at the overcrowded small lunch table. I made a mental note to corner Edward later to ask more about the new students.

I was too aware of all the eyes on me, not just from my brother and his new friends, but from the other students as well. I could only imagine the questions that were running through their minds at that moment. I sighed deeply, knowing that for once I was going to be the talk of the town for the day - wonderful, just wonderful. I glanced up sharply, letting out an inaudible gasp when Jasper jumped up from beside me, as if hearing some imaginary bell, just seconds before the actual bell rang, signaling that it was time to head to our next class. That wasn't what startled me though. In his sudden movements, he had quickly and barely brushed his arm against mine before hurrying after his two sisters and out of the lunchroom. He must have heard the gasp because just before he was out the door, he slowly turned to look back at me. Directly at me.

I stopped breathing at that moment - the moment his golden eyes held my dark, chocolate brown ones. I couldn't comprehend the emotion that was revealed in those dark orbs, but I knew he wasn't happy. Suddenly, he whipped his head around and disappeared around the corner. I stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Edward must have noticed something was wrong because he walked directly in front of me, blocking the view of where Jasper had just been. "Alice," he said, waving his hand frantically in front of my face. I knew he was irritated since he was going to be late if he waited for me and he hated being tardy, but at that moment I could care less. For in that fraction of a second where his skin had touched mine, I had felt cold. I don't mean the numb, emotionless cold sort of feeling. I mean temperature cold. His skin was ice cold, even though he had been wearing a sweater and it couldn't be less than sixty degrees outside. It was September and the sun was blazing outside and sweat was pouring down my neck, and yet his skin had been as cold as ice.

There was definitely something peculiar about the new students - something that everyone else saw, including me. I wondered if my brother saw it too, he had to since he was such a good judge of character. They couldn't be that bad if Edward was befriending them. Though, I couldn't help but gulp at the thought of the three new students that would be in my classes as well. I wasn't sure what the deal was with the Hales and Swan, but I knew that in a small town, secrets don't stay quiet for too long. Everyone knows everyone's business in a small town and privacy is nonexistent.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by before another incident with the newcomers occurred. Honestly, I am uncertain as to how I managed to avoid another meeting with them; perhaps they were ignoring me as well. After going over every small detail of that afternoon in my head, by that evening I decided that it would be best if I kept my distance from my brother's new friends. Of course, that was going to be a tad bit more complicated than I would have liked since all three of them were in most of my classes and if I wasn't walking in the same hallway as them, they were always with my brother, Edward. I wasn't jealous, no matter what my friends said. Why would I be jealous of a bunch of strange transfer students whose only friend was my foolish brother who was too nice to brush them off?

Perhaps I was a little jealous - wouldn't you be? Edward and I were never the best of friends, but we had always been close. Up until the middle of our sophomore year, we told each other everything and had our own secret language. Our mother often told us that Edward and I didn't need to speak a word to one another as children for we could understand one another on an entirely different level. I never understood what my mother meant by that. Edward was just as much of a puzzle to me as Emmett was. Perhaps things were different when we were younger, when we were mere children; naïve and foolish. Now, things were different and high school had definitely taken a toll on our relationship. Edward and I barely spoke anymore and what few words we did care to exchange with one another were awkward and usually followed by a bitter battle of wits. We were always butting heads and we had come to a truce some months ago when we both saw how much it pained our mother to see us fighting. We couldn't argue with one another if we didn't speak to each other. I figured that if I could have minimal contact with my own twin brother, well then I certainly didn't have to associate myself with the newcomers.

I was glad to see that most of the other students decided to steer clear of them as well. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that had rubbed Rosalie the wrong way. I figured that most people wouldn't take too kindly to her but it shocked me when I overheard my older brother, Emmett, mumbling angrily about some arrogant dumb blonde underneath his breath. When he caught me looking at him curiously, he glared at me and stormed off. Emmett was rarely in a bad move, especially since last year. He was always making an effort to bring a smile to everyone's face and he didn't take anything for granted anymore. He had a rude awakening about a year ago and he had promised that he was going to try to reinvent himself because you only lived once. I knew that something was going on when Emmett admitted to disliking the Hales as well, though something told me that he was only considering a certain blonde haired model look-alike in his mention of 'the Hales'. Whenever he complained about 'them' spending too much time with Edward or 'the weirdo's', I knew that he was only referring to Rosalie, though he didn't want to single her out, in fear of someone catching on.

Being his only sister and the closest thing to a girl friend that he'd ever had, I should have seen it coming really. The way he spoke so negatively about her and the way that they glared at one another in the halls. Whenever her name was mentioned around him, he immediately stiffened and if you weren't against her, you were against him. It was a full out war between Rosalie and Emmett that Edward and I chose to stay out of, though for different reasons. It was obvious that Edward liked his newfound friends and didn't want to take sides because he knew that if he did, it was only moral that he take his own brother's side. I didn't want to get involved in anything because I was trying to steer clear of them altogether and getting involved between Emmett and Rosalie would only be making myself more well known to them.

I had nothing against them personally, but there was just something about them that wasn't right. The one who intrigued me the most during those two weeks of giving them the silent treatment was Jasper. It was almost like he knew what I was trying to do and he respected me for it, at least that's what I like to think. Whenever I walked into a classroom, there always seemed to be one seat opened as far away from him as possible. All seats surrounding him were always taken up - as if I would even want to sit anywhere near him. I still couldn't get that one afternoon out of my head. Even though we barely spoke, I felt my eyes wandering over to him whenever he was near. And whenever he wasn't near, I would scan the room every few minutes to see if he had made an appearance yet. This startled me since I didn't usually develop crushes on boys so easily. I had only had two boyfriends before and I was already eighteen years old. And those relationships were short lived and had started out as year long friendships. It frightened me to know that Jasper was always on my mind, even though I barely knew anything about him. So, you could imagine my shock and disbelief when the time finally came where the silent treatment had to come to an end, though it wasn't by my choice, or by his as a matter of fact. If I had been given the opportunity, perhaps I would have been successful in ignoring him for the rest of the year and I never would have truly met him. Though, I have Miss Young, my supposed favorite teacher, to blame for partnering me with him on the one project that would determine our term grade.

What ever happened to allowing students to choosing their own partners, I found myself wondering when Miss Young announced the partners she had chosen. I usually didn't mind when I was paired with someone for a project since I knew everyone in my classes already - as if I could forget them, even if I wanted to. I had been stuck with all of them since I was in preschool. I would have been delighted to have been paired with any other new student but with my luck, I was partnered with the one, the only, Jasper Hale. When Miss Young announced the pairing of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale there was an eerie hush that fell upon my classmates, as if they knew how awkward this was already. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and I slowly turned around and saw that Jasper was staring intently at me, almost trying to see into my soul, trying to see through me.

I felt the familiar flush creeping up my neck and I resisted the urge to tear my gaze from him. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth, trying to speak, but no sound came out. He was the only boy who could make me lose my voice before I even spoke. Instead, I offered him a small smile which he didn't return. Instead of returning a small which would have been the polite and normal thing to do, he narrowed his eyes at me and tore his gaze away from me, almost angrily. I sighed deeply, wondering why he was avoiding me in turn. I knew why I was avoiding him but since when was he avoiding me?

I knew that it was only a matter of time before the impending due date of the project would be upon us, so I did the brave, gallant thing and walked right up to him after class. He must not have seen that coming since he looked up sharply, a look of pure shock on his usually carefully null face. "Hello," he said, quickly recovering from his rare state of shock, his face once again void of all emotion. I looked up into those dark colored eyes of his and silently wondered what he was thinking. He probably wanted to murder Miss Young for partnering him with me. "Hi," I found myself saying awkwardly. I winced when my voice squeaked, but I figured it was a step up from not being able to form words in his presence. There was just something about him that startled me; it was almost like he could have me in a trance if he wanted to. He was simply dazzling.

"So, about this project," I began, but just as I said those words, he questioned, "You're Edward's sister, right?" I frowned for a moment, trying to see if I heard him correctly. Edward's sister? So that was what he knew me as. I suddenly felt a bubble of rage welling up inside of me. I was Alice Cullen, my own person - I wasn't simply Edward's sister.

"Edward is my brother, yes," I corrected him, not bothering to hide the note of annoyance in my tone. "We should probably work on the project. I don't like procrastinating," I lied through my teeth. Honestly, I didn't mind holding things off until the last minute but I knew that if I didn't accomplish this tedious task now, then it would be worrying me for weeks to come. I didn't want to spend time with Jasper and I was pretty sure he didn't want to spend time with me either. The sooner we were able to finish this project, the better it would be for all of us. I could almost picture him saying that I could do the whole project on my own and fuck off. He looked like the type of guy that didn't like to be bothered with meaningless school work.

I blinked in shock at what he said next. "Why don't we meet after school at my house. We could work on it this weekend," he offered. I must have looked confused or downright shocked because he laughed; a harmonious sound that calmed me greatly, though my sudden calmness irked me. I still couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about him and his sisters that wasn't right.

"Err, yeah, sure. I'll meet you in front of the school," I said, trying to remember what today was. Friday. That meant that I could stay out as late as two in the morning, but I wasn't about to tell Jasper that in case he offered to work on the project with me until my curfew. Friday evening was usually my date night, but it looked like I was spending this date night alone with Jasper at his house working on our partner project.

He smiled his response and I found myself literally melting. His smile lit up his whole face and for a moment I temporarily forgot about the scars that marred his flawless features. I was reminded of them when he turned away from me and headed towards the door. I longed to reach out and gently trace them with the tips of my fingers but I refused to give into my preposterous temptations. I looked down at myself, realizing that I would be spending the entire evening with Jasper. I sighed with relief when I realized that I actually looked good today. I had decided to wear a bright yellow sundress and my shoulder length hair was down and straight. White tongs smiled up at me when I looked down to see what was on my feet. I visibly relaxed and thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't chose today to wear a sweatshirt and a pair of my old, worn out jeans.

The rest of the day passed without much action. Though, right after dismissal, as I was waiting outside for Jasper, my brothers walked up to me. They looked alike, but their expressions were polar opposite. Emmett was glaring at me profoundly and if looks could kill, I would have to be taken to the morgue pronto. I flushed under Emmett's intense gaze and I knew that he had found out I was spending the night over at the Hales' place. I would have to defend myself later on but Edward was the most unusual. He had a small smile on his face, a knowing smile, as if he knew something I was unaware of. I frowned at him and he merely shook his head and looked behind me. Turning around to see what he was looking at, I frowned deeper when I noticed the Hales and Swans making their way over to me.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I was shocked to see that Jasper immediately stood next to me, but I noticed he was being careful not to stand too close to me which I was thankful for. I found that when he was too close, I began to swoon and when I swooned over Jasper, it was hard for me to think clearly. I could see the way that Rose and Emmett were eyeing one another warily, as if they were expecting the other to pounce. I winced at the thought of Rose and Emmett getting into a fight, but I quickly pushed the thought aside since I was supposed to be thinking about my impending doom, I mean, project with Jasper. I cleared my throat, hoping to clear the air but it only caused all five pairs of eyes to drift towards me. I felt the familiar flush of a deep scarlet coloring my cheeks and I knew I was blushing deeply. I glanced at Jasper and I could have sworn that I saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards, as if he were holding back a smile. Just when I thought he was about to smile, all traces of humor were gone from his face as he turned to Rose and Bella.

"Alice is coming home with us. We have a project," he informed them and must have shot them a warning look because I noticed that Rose was being careful to control the emotions that were displayed on her face. She looked slightly annoyed, but nonetheless, unraveled by the news. Bella beamed and winked in my direction to which my blush deepened. At least one of them didn't mind my tagging along, I figured sadly. I could only imagine what my brothers were thinking as Jasper led the way to their red convertible. I bit the inside of my cheek and decided to keep my comments to myself. I knew a lot about cars since Emmett love mechanics and had worked on cars pretty much all his life. I didn't want to shove a load of useless information about their car at them which they had probably heard from the dealer. Though, it seemed that one of us wasn't trying to play nice and didn't mind sounding as if she were showing off. Apparently the car belonged to Rose because she cooed, "Isn't she a beauty," in my direction. I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye and was relieved to see him rolling his eyes, as if he were used to her outrageous behavior. I took a deep breath and climbed in the back seat, looking sadly at my two older brothers as we drove off to god knows where.

The car ride to Jasper's home wasn't as silent as I would have liked it to be. Rose seemed intent on getting my opinion on her car as she kept pointing things out. Apparently her car stereo had just been installed last week. "It's really nice," I commented for the millionth time in the past five minutes. Anyone with a brain could sense my annoyance but she merely smiled even wider every time I complimented her car again. "Emmett owns a Mercedes," I found myself saying conversationally. I snuck at quick glance at the others to see their reactions. Bella was glancing out the window soundly and Jasper was hiding a smile behind his hand. Apparently something I had said amused him. Rose was looking at me from the rearview mirror and for once it was completely silent in the car. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence and noiseless chatter that seemed to fill the car.

"Well good for Emmett," she finally commented and I tried not to laugh for it was obvious that it pained her to pay Emmett a compliment. Jasper must have warned her to behave herself since she hadn't badmouthed him once. "Was that a present for having to repeat his senior year," she snapped harshly which made me snap my head up to look at her in bewilderment. I may not have been close to my brother, but I was extremely protective of him nonetheless. Anger bubbled up inside of me and I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would regret it. I wanted to make her regret what she said, but I bit my tongue because it seemed that Jasper was making her feel guilty for me.

"Rose," he snapped angrily, a deep growl erupting from the back of his throat. I blinked in shock, glancing at him in the mirror since I couldn't see his actual expression for he was seated in the passenger seat in front of me. She merely rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something else but thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut. Satisfied, Jasper turned from her and glanced out the window, his face void of all emotion once more. Bella once more glanced out the window as well and Rose kept her eyes straight ahead on the road before her. It seemed that they were all done with the matter. Too bad I wasn't.

"Emmett is extremely smart," I found myself saying defensively in a tone that my mother often used when she was scolding my brothers. "How dare you comment on him having to repeat his senior year when you have no idea what the truth is," I snapped, trying to hold back the string of curse words that were threatening to pour out of my mouth. My mother always complained about my colorful language whenever I was angered. Perhaps that was why she hated it when Edward and I fought; we both used hurtful words instead of our fists.

Jasper winced from his position in front of me. "Alice," he said softly and it made my heart sing. That was the first time I ever heard him speak my name like that - so softly and gently. I would have stopped there if Rose hadn't slammed on the breaks in front of a large house. I would have admired the house some more if she hadn't snapped her seatbelt off and whirled around in her seat to face me. "Try me," she hissed in her sweet voice that would have made me wince if she hadn't riled me up to the point of wanting to claw her beautiful face off.

"He was in a motorcycle accident and had to spend most of his senior year in the hospital. We didn't think he'd make it. So I'm sorry he wasn't smart enough to catch up but he spent most of his senior year in critical condition in the hospital," I said, watching as her smug expression turned into one of horror and I loved every minute of it. I loved putting her in her place and watching her sympathetic, sad eyes as she realized that for once in her lifetime she was wrong. Bella's eyes were widened in horror and the look she was giving me softened me. Though, nothing could have prepared me for when I looked over at Jasper. His eyes had drifted closed and he stayed perfectly still in the passenger seat. He wasn't moving a muscle and my heart skipped a beat. No one moved - everyone was afraid to be the first one to move. For one long laboring moment no one moved, no one said anything. Then, suddenly, Jasper snapped his seatbelt off and slid out of the car swiftly, almost making no noise except for the clicking of the seatbelt being released from its restraints and the quiet slamming of the car door.

He wordlessly opened my passenger door for me, waiting for me as I climbed out of the car as well. He closed the door once I was safely on the ground and quietly led the way up the driveway and to his home. It was then that I was able to catch a glimpse at the glorious estate before me. I had always known that the Hales had to be wealthy but this was insane. Three large floors stood before me in the shape of an old fashioned Victorian mansion. I had dreamt of living in a house like Gatsby's, but this was unbelievable. I must have been standing there, ogling at his house like an idiot for Jasper laughed, dragging me out of my trance. "It's not as impressive on the inside," he assured me, causing me to blush as I followed him up the front porch steps and through the already opened front door. He held the door open for me like a true gentleman and I smiled my thanks, slipping through the threshold and into his territory.

"Welcome to my home," he said, coming up behind me and I was very aware of how close he was standing next to me. "Let's go in the study upstairs," he said, showing me the way up the stairs.

As we climbed three long flights of stairs and down a hallway and three doors to the right, I wondered what I should say to him. I felt immensely guilty for starting with Rosalie back in the car, but I had always been extremely stubborn and impatient. "I'm sorry about that," I said quietly, following him into the study which was another impressive room adorned with leather couches and shelves and shelves of books upon books. The Hales must have loved to read. When I turned to look at him, his head was bowed down in shame, almost as if he was feeling guilty. "What's the matter," I asked, unsure of what had happened. Had I done something, I couldn't help but wonder.

"You're apologizing for my sister when I should be apologizing," he informed me sadly, looking up at that precise moment. I must have let out a small gasp for his eyes were dazzling. I then realized I had never been completely alone with him before and this was frightening. I was trapped and couldn't move and all because of the power of his eyes. The power that his eyes had over me was intense and scary at the same time. He frowned at my gasp and was about to ask what the matter was when I shook my head, inclining him to be silent.

"Let's forget Rosalie and just do the project, shall we," I found myself saying, not wanting to discuss my brother's accident or my family or even Rosalie anymore. I hated admitting what had happened to Emmett out loud, especially since I blamed myself for it. I should have been there when he crashed into the tree and was being stupid, foolish Emmett. Foolish Emmett who never thought anything through. Stupid Emmett who was trying to impress a girl by not wearing a helmet. I glanced up at Jasper and wasn't surprised to find that he was still looking at me intently. I wondered how long it would take before he finally learned that I was just as boring as the next Gatlin girl. Perhaps he thought I was a mystery that had to be unraveled. Either way, he was staring at me as if I were the mystery. "You feel guilty," he said the words, seeing right through my exterior. He saw right through my mask and deep into my soul that evening. He was able to say what I had been denying all along. I should have been relieved that someone finally realized what I was feeling. Instead, I was scared shitless**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Locks on doors. Who would have thought that a nice little invention as such would have made a world of difference one Friday afternoon? My brothers had never before so much as peeked into my room, so why would it occur to me to close my door and lock it when I was home one rainy afternoon. School had let out early that day and instead of joining my friends at the movies to see the new movie The Hangover which was supposed to be better than Superbad itself, I decided to stay home and have some 'me' time. Apparently it was harder than I thought to just have some alone time for my mother thought something as wrong the instant I told her I would be staying in for the night. She frantically felt my forehead, demanding to know if I was sick or feverish. Once I assured her I felt fine, she narrowed her eyes at me faintly and gave a sort of huffing noise. She asked me if I had broken up with my boyfriend. After I assured her that I was currently single, she then went on to guess everything under the sun. Finally, after I had assured her that I was not hiding out of fear that someone was going to brutally rape and murder me, she allowed me to pass through the kitchen to go upstairs.

Apparently Emmett nor Edward had ever expected to find me home alone Friday night or else perhaps the later events of that day would not have happened. You see, after Jasper and I worked on our project together you would think that something would have happened between us. I would love to be able to write down that we kissed and made passionate love to one another and are now living happily ever after, but what kind of reality would that be? After we did the project - yes that is all we did - he drove me home. I hate to admit it, but I had been nervous and anxious the whole time I was around him. I had wondered if he was going to ask me out or kiss me. I love romantic comedies and I had watched thousands upon thousands of movies that ended up with the boy telling the girl goodnight but then going in for the goodnight kiss, shocking her. I was expecting it, I have to say, but I would have pretended to be shocked. I was shocked to say the least, especially when he drove me home wordlessly, not even bother to glance in my direction. He pulled up to the front of my house and stopped the car.

I remember turning shyly to him and offering him a small smile. I thanked him for the pleasant evening, claiming I had a good time, even though we were forced to do the project the whole time. He offered me a small smile in return and then got out of the car to open the door for me. My heart had literally jumped right out of my chest for it was beating so fast; was he going t kiss me when he opened my car door or when he walked me to my front porch I found myself wondering. It turned out to be neither. He helped me out of the car door and walked me to my front porch. He waited patiently as I fished for my keys in my bag. Turning once more to thank him for the evening, I turned the key in the doorknob and awkwardly walked into my house. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and noticed that he was already walking back to the car - leaving me standing alone in the doorway of my empty house and without having been kissed.

Two weeks later - I was still unaware of what it was like to kiss Jasper Hale and it was driving me insane. How was it possible that he couldn't feel what I feel? Sure, we had only known each other for a few weeks but this was ridiculous. I know that something was there; it was nearly impossible to miss. The next school day after Jasper and I met for the project, all of my friends demanded to know how our date went. Apparently people throughout the school thought we were dating. I don't know what annoyed me more - that Jasper didn't deny the fact or that Jasper wasn't acting the part.

When asked if we were going out, I would deny the fact and rudely glare over at where Jasper ate lunch with my brother; a usual routine I had grown accustomed to. When Jasper was dared ask if he was my boyfriend, I would merely smile politely and walk away, not speaking a word to anyone. It was strange how none of the Hales ever say more than two words to anyone but my brother. Of course, on the rare occasion that they were forced to converse with me, they were pleasant and held a conversation, but they spoke so easily and openly with my brother. I quietly wondered how he had achieved that quiet friendship amongst them.

Nothing really changed except for the fact that Rose and Emmett had come to a strange truce. It seemed that the small secret that had accidentally slipped the last time I was in Rose's company had changed her outlook on him. Emmett had come to school the following day to find Rose smiling pleasantly at him and she actually spoke kindly to him, complimenting him on his outfit. Immediately thinking she was being sarcastic, he rolled his eyes and stormed off, mumbling angrily under his breath about stupid blondes and their mood swings. Though, as the days went by and in turn, the weeks, Emmett began to realize that Rose didn't dislike him anymore. This seemed to boost his spirits right up since whenever he was around her, he would act civil to her as well. It was a strange thing to see the two once mortal enemies now on pleasant terms with one another. Sure, I still saw the way they looked at one another at times; Rose wanting to kick my brother and my brother wanting to wipe that smirk right off of her lips.

But, this isn't about Emmett and Rose per say. This is about Jasper and I. The night that I finally became aware of what I was to him exactly. I'm not sure why or how it happened but I had always been in love with dancing. Dancing was an art form to me, just like drama was. I was born to be a performer and I loved every minute of it. The way the body moved fluidly and so effortlessly always amazed me. I decided to spend my Friday evening practicing my dancing instead of running around town with my friends. I already knew what would happen if I went out with them; I would run into everyone I knew from school and it would be like the lunchroom all over again. The small town of Gatlin doesn't have many places to go without bumping into everyone here. The only place I was safe from intrusions and my peers was my own bedroom, or so I always thought.

I never liked closing the door and perhaps that was my own fault. Closing the door meant that I was truly alone and distancing myself from the world and from my family. I never liked thinking of it like that, so my bedroom door always remained open. Of course, the same can't be said after the events that happened that night.

Blasting a Jonas Brothers song from my stereo, I began moving around my room effortlessly, dancing freely as I always did when I thought I was alone. My short, shoulder length hair was clipped back at the nape of my neck and my side bangs were swept to the side. Thankfully I still wore my bra, but I had on a white tank top and a pair of Emmett's old boxer shorts that didn't fit him anymore. I wore bright pink colored socks and was in the middle of belting out the chorus line of Paranoid when I turned to face the door and stopped in mid movement. I was stunned to silence, as was he. There stood the infamous Jasper Hale in my bedroom doorway, staring at me silently, wordlessly. He seemed unable to move or to speak as well as we both stared at one another, the new song by the Jonas Brothers playing in the background.

We stood there like that for god knows how long; simply staring back at one another silently. I was convinced that he wasn't real - that I was simply dreaming him up and that I would wake up to find that it as just some embarrassing nightmare. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I blinked, he was still there, as clear as day. He moved first after what felt like a thousand years. He stood up straight, raising a perfect eyebrow at me and a cool smile spread across his marble lips. "Alice," he said, nodding in my direction. Something in me finally snapped as I broke out of my daze and I could have sworn I was the color of a blood red tomato by then. I merely nodded in response to his acknowledgement. He let out a small chuckle, leaning against my doorframe, looking at me from head to toe. I was pretty sure he didn't have to make it so obvious that he was checking me out. "I truly enjoyed the show," he said, chuckling at me. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at what he had witnessed or how pathetic I was for spending my Friday night dancing alone in my room.

"It wasn't meant for their to be an audience," I found myself snapping at him, immediately regretting it, though it didn't seem to affect him. Nothing I said seemed to phase him. He merely continued smiling at me, as if he knew something I didn't. They all smiled like that whenever I was around; Jasper, Bella, Rose, Edward and sometimes even Emmett, though Emmett always likes to think he knows everything so that last part didn't bother me. I always felt like they were a part of a secret club that I was isolated from. "What are you doing here anyway," I said, in the same tone as before.

He shrugged effortlessly, glancing around the room to inspect my bedroom. Perhaps he had heard that a girl's bedroom is her private domain. You could find everything out about a girl. I silently thanked my lucky stars that I had cleaned my room earlier that week so that it wasn't a mess like it usually was with clothes and underwear all over the place. "Your brother invited me over here. He wants to teach me how to play this game called Cooking Mama," he said with another shrug. He glanced back at me suddenly, the smile wiped off his face. "I didn't mean to startle you, Alice. I merely heard singing and my curiosity got the best of me. I truly am sorry."

His apology should have gotten me angrier, but I found myself melting. I could only nod. "Yes, well, I was just having some fun before I go out," I found myself lying through my teeth. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if he could see right through my lie. Perhaps Edward had told him that for once I had no plans. Maybe Edward and Jasper were trying to act popular and shoving it in my face that for once they had plans while I didn't. "I'm meeting my friends for the late showing of The Hangover," I found myself digging myself even deeper into a hole. That was a lie. My friends had gone right after school and were going to the mall during the late showing since they didn't want to run into the long lines.

Jasper gave me that stupid smile again - the smile that made me want to wipe that smirk right off of his face. "Yes well I heard it's full of inappropriate language and graphic images. I suppose you and your friends would appreciate that garbage. I do hope you enjoy it," he informed me. My insides bubbled and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying some colorful words back at him which would probably be repeated in the movie. "Edward and I discovered that our parents went to high school together," he added out of nowhere. "Back when my father lived back here, that is."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "I thought you just moved here," I said curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"There are many things you don't know about me," he said softly, and I could see an emotion that resembled distress flash behind his eyes. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and I wasn't sure if I had actually seen it or if it had been my imagination. "My step father and Bella's mother were high school sweethearts and they attended high school with Carlisle and Esme, your parents," he said simply and slowly, as if he were explaining things to a child which got me angry. "Bella's mother ran off and that's when my father met my mother."

I frowned deeply at the mention of Bella's mother having run off. "That's horrible," I said softly, realizing that I didn't really know anything of the history between Jasper and his family. Perhaps that was why Rose and Jasper seemed much closer than Bella was with any of them. "That must have been hard for Bella. And for you and Rose - to watch your parents remarry other people."

Jasper merely shrugged. "Rose took it rough, but Bella and I just wanted our parents to be happy. We've grown accustomed to their romantic pairing over the years. You get used to things after awhile," he informed me and something irked me about the way he said 'over the years' as if he were talking about centuries and decades instead of only a five or six years. "Thank you for your concern though. As you can tell, we are all doing well as a result," he said, smiling politely in my direction. "I'll leave you to your dancing."

Before he turned, I called out to him. "Jasper!" He turned silently in response, waiting for me to go on. "Why did you bring that up? About our parents I mean?"

He smiled that stupid smile once more before saying mysteriously, "Oh you know. I figured it might come up." With that, he disappeared up the stairs, leaving me to stare after him in awe. How was it that he was able to walk right into my room and turn my night upside down and then leave without so much as blinking? It wasn't fair that he had this effect on me while he was immune to me. Either way, now I had to actually get dressed and pretend to go out so that he didn't think I was a liar.

Sighing deeply, I turned off the stereo and slipped into a pair of skinny black jeans, white ballerina flats and an emerald green silk off the shoulder top. Slipping the clip out of my hair, my usually straight hair was now curly from being pinned back all afternoon. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs, assuring my mother that I would be back before it got dark out; I was just going to go for an hour drive or so. Climbing into Emmett's jeep, I glanced up at the house, wondering how much Emmett would hate me if I took his car. I still had yet to get one and my mother had promised that she would discuss buying me a new car for my graduation, but it was only the middle of October. Pulling out of the driveway, I noticed a flutter of the blinds and Jasper was looking out the window at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my foot slammed on the brake, hovering over the gas pedal. Our eyes met for a moment before I continued on my way down the block.

I needed to clear my head; to get Jasper out of it. He was invading my thoughts in my own home. Perhaps I should talk to my mother to see about having visitor limitations, I pondered. Perhaps then I wouldn't have a repeat of that night. Either way, I didn't see the truck ahead coming.

I don't remember anything except thinking about Jasper and what it was about him that struck me as peculiar. Perhaps it was his cool demeanor and the way he carried himself. Perhaps it was his lack of emotion and the way he acted as though he knew what was going to happen. Perhaps it was just a small crush gone out of control that needed to be taken under control. Either way, I was distracted from the road and all I remember saying was "Oh shit" and worrying that Emmett was going to kill me when the truck totaled Emmett's car.

Emmett had been out that afternoon, so when my mother got the call she was freaking out, thinking it was Emmett who had gotten into the car accident - again. Perhaps she forgot that I was the one who had left the house to go joy riding around town. Either way, Jasper and Edward would later explain to me how everyone was when they found out about my accident. We were probably the only house on the block that didn't have caller ID when my mother picked up the phone. She immediately said she was Mrs. Cullen and when they gave her the registration number and told her that the driver of the jeep was in critical condition and currently in surgery, she broke down. She collapsed, her knees giving out and she dropped to the kitchen floor, clutching her chest, as if she were afraid her heart would literally break. My mother was always the overdramatic one, but I'm glad to know that she was that worried about me. Though, the truth is she probably thought it was Emmett.

Her gasp and fall to the floor had somehow brought the attention of my father out of his study and Jasper and Edward down from upstairs. Jasper immediately seemed to know what to do as he took the phone from my mother and spoke quickly to the person on the other end, so quickly that no one else would be able to tell me what he had said. He turned gravely to my family and said, "It's not Emmett." My mother's eyes widened in shock and everyone knew what she was thinking 'then who'. "Alice," he spoke softly and my mother swears on her grave that he was blinking back tears. If he could, he would have cried but what teenage boy cries. I would later learn that he didn't have the ability to shed a tear though I'm certain that if he could have, he would have been on the floor bawling by then.

The rest of the evening is a blur but all I remember is waking up to a white room and pain. There was pain everywhere and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep and die. Life was too complicated and I was much safer in my own little world; in my own head where Jasper and I were already kissing where as in reality everything ached. Though, there was a voice that kept me there. A soft, melodious voice that sent shivers down my spine and comforted me deeply when the pain began to spread again. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I recognized the unfamiliar hand that was clutching mine too harshly, as if he were unaware of his own strength. I knew it was a man because of the deep, husky sound of his voice. Though, I couldn't identify who it was by his voice but his touch and the way he brushed his lips against my pale forehead immediately gave his identify away.

I'm not sure when it happened exactly - when the doctors told my mother and my father that I wouldn't make it. That even if I did pull through the coma, there would be long term effects and I might not be able to walk again. The jeep had been totaled and all I could remember thinking was that Emmett was going to kill me for ruining his truck. He was going to blame me for 'following in his footsteps' and he would hate me for scaring mom again. Though, I was too lost in the pain and in my own reality to realize the severity of the situation. I couldn't even open my eyes to be honest. But I didn't have to be conscious to realize the tension and the sadness in the room.

The first thing I remember feeling is pain. Pain that shot through me like a thousand knives and pain that made me want to cry and scream. I remember screaming for hours and hours, but eventually it all subsided. I'm not sure how long I was out for, but when I woke up, everything was bright. Everything was so bright and different. I always had twenty twenty vision, but this was ridiculous. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was him. Jasper Hale and the way he was smiling down at me with that stupid smile of his. The first thing I did when I woke up was I narrowed my eyes at him and snapped, "Stop smiling at me like that," to which he only smiled even more.


End file.
